All I Needed, All This Time
by sherlockandjohnwatson
Summary: When Snape gets fed up with Draco and Harry, he locks them in his office until they sort things out. After a very steamy encounter, will their relationship survive? Full summary inside! Warning: MATURE Sexual content!
1. Chapter 1

**All I Needed, All This Time: Chapter 1**

**Summary: When Severus Snape is done with Harry and Draco bickering, he throws them into his office to sort things out. After a (very) steamy encounter, how will their relationship develop during the end of the year at Hogwarts? Will it last into the summer? Rated M for VERY MATURE GRAPHIC CONTENT. BEWARE.**

**This takes place in the fifth year, but it is also somewhat AU. Review!**

The last two weeks at Hogwarts had been hard on all the fifth year students, to say the least. They had to juggle studying for OWLS, testing, classes, Quidditch, Professor Umbridge, various staff disappearances, and the usual hustle and bustle of Hogwarts. Distraction was the last thing any student needed, but a problem Harry Potter was running to quite often. His distraction haunted him during class, in the halls, and on the field. His distraction was named Draco Malfoy.

Draco had changed dramatically from fourth year to fifth year. He had grown several inches and become more muscular. His voice dropped and his eyes became more a deep blue. He had stopped greasing his hair back, and now let pieces fall over his face in an utterly sexy manner. Harry fell for him on the first day of fifth year, and hadn't taken his mind off of the boy yet. Of course, he did not think Draco felt anything back for him, for his actions never changed towards Harry.

Over the course of the year, Harry and Draco continued their usual bickering towards each other. Occasionally Harry would see Draco's eyes lingering on him, but more often, it was the other way around. Lately, though, Draco had been more and more of a distraction. He was clearly flustered, as was everyone else, but this only made him appear more sexy to Harry.

Draco's hair was rarely combed, deep bags formed under his eyes, and occasionally his tie would be crooked or tied incorrectly, which Harry had and urge to reach across and fix for him, while staring deep into those blue eyes...

They sat across from either other in Potions class, having Snape assigned partners that day. Harry was paired with Draco, to his excitement. He, of course, acted irritated and bothered . They had to create a quite complicated potion in a time span of one hour. "Begin," Snape said, settling down at his desk to begin grading papers.

Harry squinted at the black board. "It says to add three cups of warm, but not hot, water," he read. Draco silently got up and returned with the cauldron filled with water. Harry touched the water with his index finger to test the temperature. It was too cold and would probably ruin the potion. It was odd for Draco to mess up on anything, especially a potion, but he had to point it out.

"This is too cold. It needs to be warmer," Harry said as calmly as he could. Draco scoffed.

"Trust me, Potter, I think I can judge the water temperature. Plus, I know I am better at this than you. What's the next step?" he demanded, not taking his eyes of Harry, who was blushing slightly.

"Uh, it says a small handful of fluxweed," replied Harry, reaching across the table to grab the fluxweed. His arm brushed Draco's hand and send shivers up his spine, which he tried to ignore. He picked up some fluxweed and positioned his hand over the cauldron, about to drop it in.

"Potter, know you of nothing? That is far too much," Draco hissed, grabbing Harry's hand and removing the fluxweed. He took out about half of it, put it in the cauldron, and put the rest back. Harry bit his lip when Draco twisted his head to read the board behind him, hair falling in his face.

"Stir it counter-clockwise three times, then clock wise twice," he said. Harry took the wooden spoon and stirred it quickly three times counter clockwise, and then clock wise. Draco made an aggravated groan and took the spoon from Harry.

"Clock wise twice, Potter, not once," he said in an irritated tone, stirring it once more. At this point Snape had looked him at them, noticing the bickering. He gave them a look of warning and looked back down at his papers.

"Whatever, Malfoy. Add one stem of gillyweed," Harry said nervously. Draco turned around and groaned again as Harry dropped the gillyweed in the potion.

"Potter, that says eleven stems, not one!" he nearly yelled, quickly adding gillyweed one stem at a time so the potion wouldn't change. Snape looked up and again.

"10 points from Gryffindor for not reading the directions well," he said in a boring tone and looked back down at his papers. Harry groaned.

"Malfoy, can't you just keep your mouth shut?"

"Potter, can't you just do things right the first time? I really am not in the mood for this nonsense."

"I'm sorry I misread the precious directions! I didn't realize a stupid potion was such a big deal to you!" Harry shouted. Snape stood up and threw his quill down.

"Ten more points from Gryffindor! Malfoy, Potter, my office, now!" he shouted sternly. Draco knocked over a red container holding a dried up leaf and stormed past Harry towards Snape's office. Harry followed, watching Draco's behind move in front of him, fantasizing...

Once they were in Snape's office, the man looked at both of them sternly, obviously trying to think up a punishment. He suddenly smirked, his eyes lighting up.

"I am tired of the bickering between you two. You will remain in here until you have resolved any issues. I will charm the door to unlock whenever you both can act civilized around each other," Snape said, tapping the rusty door knob with his wand and walking out, closing the door behind him. Draco and Harry were left together in Snape's dimly lit office.

"Look what you've done, Potter! Wait until my father hears about this! We're not allowed out until we resolve things? We'll starve in here!" Draco shouted. Harry let out a loud laugh, but quickly closed his mouth. Draco frowned at him.

"You think this is funny, Potter?" Harry leaned back against Snape's desk, shrugging. Draco started off in a rant, but Harry tuned him out, smiling.

Draco was definitely at his hottest when he was mad. He was storming around Snape's office, hair falling in his face, turning slightly red, raising his voice every so often...Harry couldn't stop thinking about the things he could do to the boy right now. Angry sex was always his fantasy. Draco eventually stopped ranting.

"What are you enjoying about this situation, Potter? We are stuck in here, stuck!" Draco shouted, taking off his Slytherin robe and throwing it on a chair. He was wearing a white button down shirt that hugged his arms tightly. Harry smiled wider. Draco looked incredible, simply incredible.

"Well, Malfoy, I'm quite enjoying _you_ right now," Harry blurted out in a somewhat seductive tone. He didn't realize what he said until several seconds afterwards, when Draco dropped his jaw and rose his eyebrows. Harry turned around and took off his Gryffindor robe, trying not to make eye contact with Draco. His hands were shaking slightly. He would never live this moment down.

He could hear it in the back of his head, Malfoy following him around, saying, "You still enjoying me today, Potter?". Harry's heart starting beating fast. He turned around when Malfoy cleared his throat.

"What do you mean you are _enjoying_ me, Potter?" Draco said from across the room. Harry could feel the heat in his cheeks and hoped Draco couldn't see him blushing in the dark room. Harry shrugged and sat on the chair behind Snape's desk. He could imagine Snape's reaction if he knew he was on his chair, but didn't care anyways.

"I mean, uh, I think it's funny how you're freaking out about this, it's quite amusing, I'm enjoying you, I mean, this," Harry quickly corrected. Draco smirked and rose his eyebrows again, taking a few steps closer to Snape's desk.

"And that's all? Just my reaction to the situation?" Draco asked slowly, stopping a couple feet from the desk. Even in the darkness, the Slytherin looked extremely attractive, and extremely frustrated. Harry could feel something tingle below his waist that he tried to ignore. His palms had become sweaty and he could barely compose a complete sentence.

"Yeah, that's...that's it...just you...I mean, your reaction," blabbered Harry, stumbling over his words. Draco walked closer to the desk, putting his hands on the edge of it and leaning forward. Harry looked into his deep blue eyes and let out a silent breath. He felt a tingle below his waist again and quickly crossed his legs, not meeting Draco's glare.

"So, it's not me then? Because, you know, Potter, I've always suspected you of liking the boys," Draco said casually, as though they were simply discussing homework or Quidditch. Harry couldn't find words, so he just settled for shaking his head from side to side and leaning back slightly. Draco stepped around the left of the desk and then to the back of it, so he was standing right in front of the chair Harry sat on.

"So, if I were, to say, unbutton my shirt, it would do nothing for you?" Draco proceeded to start undoing buttons from his shirt painfully slowly. Harry's breathing quickened and the tingle below his waist would not go away. He managed to sit up a little bit and watch as Draco slid the shirt off his arms.

He had a gorgeous torso. His stomach was perfectly toned and his arms were very muscular, but not overly so. He had the right amount of fat and muscle on his body so that he looked very fit and not overweight or over built. Harry's mouth became dry as a desert. He had been wanking to thoughts of Draco naked for months, and he was finally here, without a shirt, just inches from him.

"N-no, nothing, nothing at all," he said, his voice lacking any confidence. Draco smirked and walked towards Harry, grabbing his knee and forcing it down so his legs were both flat against the chair. He proceeded to straddle him, his crotch sitting directly on top of Harry's. Draco's face was inches from his own.

"And this, I assume, does nothing for you either?" Draco inquired, resting his hands on the top of the chair so Harry could get a better look at his toned arms. He was near speechless. His erection pressed against Draco's crotch and he tried to shift his hips down into the chair, but it was pointless. Draco pressed harder against him.

"No," Harry breathed, not having much confidence to do anything else. Draco raised his eyebrows and put his arms down, inter-twining his fingers behind Harry's neck and slowly gyrating his hips against Harry's, while still staring into his green eyes.

"And this, does not turn you on?" he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment, biting his lip, and then opening his eyes. _Was Draco enjoying this? _Harry wondered. He let out a little involuntary moan and closed his eyes. He was as turned on as he could ever remember.

"N-n-" Harry couldn't produce the full word before Draco stopped moving his hips, leaning closer to Harry so that their lips were millimeters from touching. Harry was breathing hard and trying to press his crotch into Draco's as hard as he could. He noticed that Draco pushed back, his bulge just as hard as Harry's.

"And this, Potter, does not make you want me?" Draco asked as he began to rub his crotch against Harry's at a quicker pace. Harry wanted so badly to grab his ass and scream "Yes!" and keep him close to him, but for all he knew, this was a cruel Slytherin prank Draco had been forced to subject to.

Harry simply shook his head, he was panting too hard and too occupied trying to press harder into Draco and thrust back. Draco didn't reply for some time, closing his eyes and quietly continuing to rub against Harry. Every so often, Draco let out a teeny moan, unlike Harry, who was panting loudly, desperate for anything that would give him more contact to Draco. Eventually, Draco slowed his pace.

"Oh really? It seems as though something in your pants disagrees. But, you know, if this is doing nothing for you, we can just, talk," Draco began to lift himself off Harry, but Harry let out a desperate cry and grabbed his hips, pulling him back. Draco smiled and let his lips brush Harry, who moaned, loudly this time.

"Tell me you want me, Potter," Draco murmured, his eyes closed and his lips barely touching Harry's. He had his hands on the back of the boy's head, running his fingers slowly though his hair. Harry firmly grabbed Draco's hips and pressed his crotch into him as hard as he could, causing Draco to gasp.

"I want you," Harry whispered against Draco, closing his own eyes and taking in the moment. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was with the guy he had been fantasizing over for nearly a year, in Snape's office, on Snape's chair, about to...he didn't even know what they were about to do. But he had a good idea.

Draco suddenly grabbed Harry's collar and stood up, pulling Harry with him. He rammed him into a wall, putting his hands on either side of Harry's head and breathing roughly. The romantic, sensual moment had suddenly turned rough. Harry could do nothing except wrap his arms around Draco's waist and pull him forward.

"Tell me, tell me you want me to fuck you," Draco whispered. They still hadn't done anything besides a little dry humping, so Harry decided to raise his thigh gently into Draco's crotch and rub it back and forth. Draco gasped and nearly collapsed.

Harry grabbed Draco's hair and pulled his head forward, but Draco turned his head away, not allowing Harry to kiss him. _God, I want him so bad,_ Harry thought. He began kissing his neck gently, forcing Draco to let out his first real moan. Harry moaned back at the sound of him, he was so incredibly sexy.

"I want you, Draco Malfoy, to fuck me as hard as you can in this office," Harry said, his voice shaking. Draco smiled and grabbed Harry's collar, dragging him to a couch on the far left of the office and throwing him on it. Draco climbed on Harry and pressed his entire body against him, finally leaning in and kissing him, hard.

The kiss instantly turned into a hot, sweaty make out session. Harry twisted his fingers into Draco's hair, which he seemed to enjoy from his moaning. Draco did the same to him, while continuing to hump his crotch. Harry didn't know how much more of the teasing torture he could take. He gently bit Draco's lip, to which Draco pulled back, smiling, and stared at Harry, panting deeply.

"Too many clothes," he managed to breathe out, scooting down the couch and unbuttoning Harry's shirt. Harry tugged it off as soon as the button's were undone and threw it across the room. Draco stared at his chest. Harry wasn't as muscular as Draco, but still was well toned and much more tan than himself.

Draco moved down the couch even further and started to undo Harry's pants painfully slowly. Once he got the buttons done, he pulled them off harshly and threw them across the room somewhere near Harry's shirt. Harry could feel Draco's finger tips slowly running along the edge of his boxers. He nearly screamed in frustration and closed his eyes, leaning back.

"Perhaps I could just leave you like this, Potter, desperate, half nude, and aching, for Professor Snape to find..." Draco taunted, laughing a little and sliding back up the couch without taking off Harry's boxers. He groaned out of pure sexual frustration. He needed Draco in the worst way.

"You wouldn't...you couldn't...because then...you'd...be...alone...too..." Harry managed to get out the words between kisses from Draco on the lips. He felt Draco smirk against him and slide back down the couch, tearing off Harry's boxers and throwing them somewhere behind him. Harry didn't care, he just needed Draco's mouth on his cock, and soon.

Without further words, he felt Draco's warm mouth enclose around the head of his erections while his hands groped his arse, massaging it firmly. Harry already felt on the edge of coming, and thrust his erection into Draco's mouth. Draco slowly licked it up and down, moving one hand from Harry's ass to cup his testicles. He could no longer take it after a short minute.

"I'm going to-" Harry started, but Draco immediately removed his mouth from Harry and smirked up at him.

"No, you aren't. Not yet, you aren't. So selfish, Potter, even during sex. Haven't you thought about my needs?" Draco asked. Harry opened his eyes and looked at the end of the couch, where Draco was sitting in his boxers, an obviously bulge poking out in the front. He couldn't get to Draco fast enough. When he did, he ripped his boxers off and stared at the boy's hard erection for a few seconds.

"I need you in me," Harry gasped, pulling himself up by Draco's shoulders and looking him deeply in the eyes before kissing him hard once more. "I need you so bad Draco, I need you, I need you," he moaned, sliding down and taking his hardness in his mouth.

"Oh, Merlin, Potter, oh god, don't, don't stop," Draco moaned as Harry slowly sucked him, cupping his testicles and grinding himself against the couch. Harry wanted Draco more than anything in the world. More than good OWL grades, more than Cho Chang, who didn't matter at all to him anymore, more than air.

Harry suddenly slowed down and looked up at Draco, who was biting his lip and thrashing. Here he was, sucking the cock of the boy he had been lusting after for a year. He was in complete control of him. It was the most erotic experience he could ever have imagined. At to top it all off, Draco looked perfect, as usual. The right amount of desperation and lust.

"Potter, oh god, I need to fuck you, I'm right there," Draco warned. Harry stopped sucking and Draco shoved him on his back, conjuring up a handful of lube and rubbing it carefully on his dick.

"My, Potter, you certainly have a fantastic arse..." he murmured, grabbing his ass and squeezing it firmly. Harry moaned lightly.

"Will you just fuck me? I've been waiting for this since the beginning of the year!" Harry hissed, turning his head back and looking pleadingly at Draco, who smiled, and slowly slid his erection into Harry's arse, raised high in the air.

"Po—Harry, you, oh my god, this is, I can't," Draco moaned, holding himself inside Harry for quite some time before moving. Harry was simply gasping and moaning, pressing himself into Draco as hard as he could.

"Draco, please, move," Harry begged. Draco began slowly moving in and out of him, while Harry continued to grind himself against the couch. Draco grabbed handfuls of Harry's hair and pulled lightly in time with his thrusts.

"Tell me we will do this again, Harry, I need to know I can feel this again," Draco begged. Harry grabbed a couch cushion and squeezed it hard.

"We will, we will, we have to, this is the best feeling ever," Harry sighed, and he could feel himself about to come. He couldn't last much longer. Draco moaned loudly, muttered "Oh fuck, Potter," under his breath, and exploded inside of Harry. Seconds later, Harry released himself all over his chest, groaning and moaning along with Draco. After about a minute, each of them collapsed.

They didn't move or talk for a couple minutes. Draco eventually pulled out of Harry, who grew a sharp breath, he didn't want Draco leaving him. Draco simply curled up behind him, curving his body against Harry's, and kissing the back of his sweat-drenched neck.

"That was beyond fantastic, Draco, I hope you know," Harry eventually whispered, turning over so he now faced Draco. Their foreheads were touching and they stared into each others eyes. Draco twisted his bent legs in between Harry's so they were even closer, touching more.

"You said, uh, earlier, than you've wanted to shag since the beginning of the year? Is that true, Harry?" Draco said, still adjusting to using Harry's first name instead of 'Potter'. Harry simply nodded, using one arm to rest his head on and the other to run all over Draco's body, tracing and feeling and groping.

"Harry, I've wanted you since the first time I saw you on the train Hogwarts. Well, maybe not in _this_ way, we were a bit young, but as soon as I started having sexual feelings, they were for you. I've dated a few girls, yeah, and I mean, they've wanted to shag, but we never did, because every time things started getting hot, I started thinking of you..." Draco's voice trailed off as Harry's jaw dropped. He leaned in and kissed Draco, hard, and then slapped his ass.

"You dumb prick, why didn't you say anything Why did you always act like such a...such a git?" Harry asked, laughing a little. Draco turned bright pink.

"I didn't think you liked me, and I didn't want to admit to those feelings, y'know? I think my dad would kill me if he ever knew I liked...I liked you, in this way," Draco said quietly. Harry sighed and sat up, climbing over Draco.

"We can talk about this later. Can you meet me in the Astronomy Tower at eight?" Harry asked, finding his boxers and sliding them on. He was sweaty and probably smelt terribly of sex, but at the same time, he smelt like Draco, and he didn't mind that. Draco got up and proceeded to dress as well.

"Sure. Promise me you'll be there, ok?" Draco said, sliding on his shirt and beginning to button the buttons. Harry nodded, putting his arms into Gryffindor robes and walking over to Draco, helping him into his own Slytherin robes and adjusting the colar.

"Of course I'll be there. And we can talk about everything and..." Harry winked at Draco and headed towards the door, pausing at the knob. He remembered that they were locked in. Draco reached across and twisted the knob, and to Harry's surprise, the door opened. They both looked at each other and shrugged before walking out, where the classroom was empty and Snape was sitting at his desk.

He looked up and offered a surprised look. "That was fast. You are both dismissed. Oh, and Mr. Malfoy, your pants are on backwards. You may want to fix that," Snape remarked, giving them both a stern look, and then getting up and heading towards his office without another word.

**A/N: Please review! After some thought, I think I may develop this into an entire story. Yes, there will still be hot sex scenes, but there will also be more romantic stuff as the relationship between Harry and Draco builds. Keep reading, please! I'll update soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**All I Needed, All This Time: Chapter 2**

**BEWARE: SEXUAL CONTENT LURKS BELOW. And so you guys know, there will be a lot of straddling in this. I find Draco straddling Harry or vice verse to be the sexiest thing. Draco will mostly be dominant in this, because I just think of him that way, but Harry might come through a few times ;)**

**Please read and review! I will update every 5 days or so, since I'm writing this story as the ideas come to me. Enjoy!**

_He looked up and offered a surprised look. "That was fast. You are both dismissed. Oh, and Mr. Malfoy, your pants are on backwards. You may want to fix that," Snape remarked, giving them both a stern look, and then getting up and heading towards his office without another word._

The rest of the day was absolute hell for Harry. He had double Transfiguration with the Slytherins, and he was forced to sit by Malfoy the entire time. Their objective was to change a tea cup into a gerbil, which should have been easy enough for fifth year students. But, it was hard to concentrate when Draco was sitting beside you, the smell of sex still lingering on him, as he whispered dirty things in your ear.

"Potter, it's really not that _hard. _Well, maybe it is, for..._you."_ Draco reached down and squeezed Harry's crotch, which hadn't fully returned to it's flaccid state since the pair scurried from Snape's office earlier. Harry gasped and his wand veered side ways, causing Pansy Parkinson's tea cup to become a half gerbil, half skunk.

Ron looked at Harry with great suspicion and flickered his wand towards his own cup, easily turning it into a gerbil. If Ron could do it with ease, Harry knew he was fucked.

As Harry left the class, ready to head down to the Great Hall for some much needed food, Draco approached him from behind and squeezed his arse, letting his hand linger for a second and dip down. Harry lurched upwards, trying to keep the slight pressure, but Draco walked away, smirking.

Harry did all he could to keep his eyes on his food during dinner, but when he did look up, he met Draco's eyes, staring at him, filled with lust. Harry had to keep readjusting so Ron, sitting beside him and scarfing down spoonfuls of thick stew, wouldn't see his growing erection in his pants. Draco would occasionally lick his lips or, only once did this happen, bite his lower lip and close his eyes, as he did when he was dry humping Harry.

"Harry, mate, you ok? You seem off this evening," Ron commented, shoving his mouth full of chicken off the bone. Harry slowly pulled his eyes of Draco, who was stroking his neck seductively.

"What, me? No, I'm fine, just a little...distracted...I should be going, lots of studying," Harry murmured, not daring to look back at Draco. Ron shrugged and went back to shoving food down this throat.

Harry got up and grabbed his books, doing all he could not to storm out of the Great Hall. He could see Draco smirking out of the corner of his eye, although he was sure he couldn't have been much less sexually frustrated than Harry. Harry stormed into his dorm, doing all he could not to wank himself right there, and lied down on his bed, dreaming of that evening.

Draco wasn't much better than Harry that evening. It was 7:30, still another half hour before he had to be at the Astronomy Tower, and he was already trying to ignore a raging boner. He couldn't focus on his Potions notes, eventually throwing them into his bag and getting up quickly. Goyle looked up his from across the library table.

"Where are you going, Draco?" he asked, grabbing a Bernie Bott's Every Flavored Bean from a half empty bag, smiling at the taste. Draco adjusted his books the best he could to cover his 'problem' and stared at Goyle.

"That's none of your business, but if you must know, I am meeting someone soon," he covered. Goyle accepted that answer and looked back down at his notes, even though he had The Tales of Beedle the Bard opened over them. Draco sighed at his choice of reading and walked away.

It was 7:45 and he was already at the Astronomy Tower, blankly rubbing himself through his pants. He could hardly wait until Harry arrived, and was hoping they would be doing some shagging. They were meeting tonight to talk about what was to become of their...relationship.

Draco shuddered at the thought. Were they actually actually going to be a couple? With all the hand holding and public snogging and Valentine's days gifts? Draco cringed. It could never work. Perhaps just occasional shagging.

Draco shuddered at this as well. Occasional? He needed Harry desperately. It had only been five hours since their encounter in Snape's office, and he was already in dire need of Harry's touch.

Several minutes later, Draco was consumed in his thoughts of what the two of them would do this evening, when he felt something brush against him softly. Draco jumped backwards, pulling his hand off his crotch, when he felt it again, but his time, it was harder, and pressed directly against his erection.

"Potter," Draco moaned, and reached out blankly, grabbing a handful of air and pulling. The air quickly became denser in his hand as he tore the old invisibility cloak off Harry, who stood smirking. He looked stunning. His hair was all over the place, and he was wearing casual plaid sleep pants and a white shirt. Draco felt over dressed in his jeans and pull-over.

Harry immediately wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, slipping them down to his arse. He pushed Draco's crotch against his own, and then moved his arms up to Draco's soft platinum blonde hair, running his fingers through it. Draco leaned in and kissed Harry passionately, moaning against Harry's lips and gently rubbing his crotch against Harry's to create as much friction as possible.

"Draco, we need to talk, we can't—oh god, that feels so good, Draco," Harry grunted as Draco ran his cool fingers up Harry's chest under his shirt, eventually pulling it over his head and planking gentle, careful kisses up Harry's chest, eventually drawing circles around each of his nipples. Harry's heart was in his throat.

"Draco, we can do this..unng..we can do this later...please...we need to talk," Harry eventually shoved Draco off firmly, looking him deep in the eyes. Draco was panting and had his hardness pressed against Harry.

"I want you so bad right now, can't we talk after?" Draco asked, pushing Harry back against a wall, making out with his neck. Harry couldn't help but let out a deep growl. He wanted Draco more than anything, worse than earlier, it seemed.

"I suppose we could," Harry murmured, grabbing Draco's hair and pulling. Draco smirked against his neck and took off his own shirt. He suddenly had an idea.

"Potter, strip," Draco demanded. Harry frowned.

"Why? You've already seen me naked," Harry replied, blushing. Draco smirked.

"I saw parts of you naked. I've never seen your entire body. Go on, I'll do it with you, don't worry," Draco said, touching Harry's arm calmly. He lead the strip by taking off his pants, and then his boxers, standing completely bare and exposed in the Astronomy Tower in front of Harry Potter, his used-to-be arch nemesis.

Harry couldn't get his clothes off fast enough, trying to admire Draco's nakedness. Once he was done, the two boys stood across from each other, completely naked, staring. The staring lasted several minutes before Harry spoke up.

"Why was this important to you? Taking each others clothes off is half the fun," Harry complained, suddenly feeling somewhat embarrassed to be buck-naked in front of Draco Malfoy, the boy he used to despise. And possibly still does.

"Come here," Draco murmured, not taking his eyes off Harry. Harry moved forward, where Draco was standing. Behind him was a small bed, no bigger than twin size, that Harry had missed when he walked in. He looked at it and frowned at Draco, who shrugged and gently pushed Harry onto it. Before he collapsed on it with Harry, he snatched the Invisibility Cloak and tossed it over them.

They inter-twinned their bodies and began simply exploring. Draco ran his hands down Harry's sides and grabbed his arse firmly. Harry moaning and began planting kisses across Draco's collarbone. Harry gently flicked each spot where he planted a kiss with his tongue, eventually sinking his head lower, and lower, and lower down Draco's torso. Draco tangled his hands in Harry's hair, moaning loudly.

"Oh Harry, oh," Draco moaned, as Harry planted impossibly slow kisses all across his chest, not caring that Draco had now begun thrusting his erection into Harry's chest, begging for him to pay attention to. Harry smiled and kept moving down his torso, kissing and licking and flicking with his tongue. He readjusted the cloak quite often to keep as much of the boy's covered as possible.

Harry found Draco's hard erection and ignored it, deciding to tease the boy further. He moved his head right past Draco's cock (Draco moaned in frustration), and started kissing his inner thighs slowly. Draco couldn't help it, but his hips started to thrust upwards and against Harry as he moaned loudly.

"Enough, Harry, please, I need you," Draco begged. Harry looked up, a viscous look in his pale green eyes, and flipped his body behind Draco. He pushed Draco on his side so that Harry was spooning behind him, his throbbing boner pressed into Draco's arse cheeks. Draco nearly screamed, he needed Harry in him desperately.

"Want a back-rub, Draco?" Harry asked with a bit of attitude in voice, beginning to massage his back slowly. He could nearly hear the smirk Harry possessed, even if he was behind him. Draco took and deep breath and tried to relax, knowing that relief would come soon enough.

"What did I do to deserve this, Harry? You teased me for five whole years, I finally give you everything you want, and now you repay me with torturing me endlessly?" Draco panted. Harry replied by nuzzling his head in Draco's hair, kissing the back of his scalp and inhaling his scent. He still smelt like sex; it drove Harry wild.

"Nothing at all, Draco, nothing at all," Harry replied, rubbing his cock up and down Draco's entrance slowly, while still rubbing his back. Draco hissed Harry's name multiple times, and then shouted a few curses. Harry quickly pulled away, and Draco began breathing heavier. He managed to maintain himself before he came, but barely.

"Enough is enough, Harry. I need you, my turn," Draco grumbled, turning over and straddling Harry's lap. It reminded him of early, except now they had no clothes and nothing was off limits.

Draco leaned down and wrapped his arms around Harry's back, bringing him up towards him and planting heavy kisses on his lip. He felt Harry's warm tongue explore his mouth, run over the surface of his teeth, and gently bite his bottom lip. Draco did the same thing back, moaning and grinding against Harry, who was now gasping for air and begging Draco.

"Draco, please, Draco, please, Draco, please, Draco..." it became a soft, nearly silent chant between kisses as Draco continued to make out heavily with Harry. He couldn't stop kissing him. He wanted Harry, but he wanted all of him, not just his arse and cock for a sex-buddy. He wanted his lips, his face, his chest, his arms, his stomach, his thighs, his knees...

"Please what, Harry? Tell me what you want," Draco moaned, hoping Harry was hurry along with his request, because he felt right on the edge of coming. Harry groaned loudly, grabbing Malfoy's hair. Their eyes made contact, both filled with lust and need. Both were panting and sweating terribly.

"Please, Draco, please fuck me in the arse as hard as you can, I can't wait any longer," Harry hissed against Draco's lips, biting the bottom one after he finished talking. Draco climbed off Harry and grabbed his pants sitting on the floor, getting out a small bottle of lubricant.

He poured a gracious amount on his hand and when he turned around, Harry was already on his stomach, ass raised a few inches in the air, waiting for him. Draco closed the lube and threw it across the floor. He snatched the cloak, which had been kicked to the edge of the bed, and threw it back over them.

Draco took a slow, careful time of applying the lube around Harry's arse. Every time Draco's cold fingers came in contact with Harry, applying more lube or slipping a finger inside of him, Harry would thrash and moan louder than ever, chanting Draco's name over and over into the pillow. Eventually, Draco smothered the rest of the lube on his aching dick, and pushed into Harry.

It only took a couple of deep, hard, fast thrusts and Harry was already screaming, "I'm there! I'm going to come!" Draco reached down and rubbed Harry's cock several times, very slowly, before he felt it throbbing and exploding in his hand. Draco pounded deeply several more times, his own dick on the edge of exploding into Harry. He eventually caved, his entire body experiencing the most intense sensation ever.

"Harry! Harry! Oh fuck, Harry!" Draco screamed, thrusting a couple more hard times before nearly collapsing on top of the already weak, panting boy. He managed to roll off to the side, still panting and shaking from the mind blowing orgasm. "Potter, oh, Potter," he whispered his Harry's ear, who had rolled over to face Draco, his face bright red and covered in his own cum.

Draco grabbed both of Harry's hands and held them, staring into his beautiful eyes. _Beautiful eyes, Draco? Really? Well, yes, his eyes are absolutely the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Besides him. _Draco nuzzled his head up against Harry's, dropping hands and twisting his finger's into Harry's slightly damp hair. Harry did the same to Draco, and they lied still for what seemed like a half hour or more, covered with only the Invisibility Cloak.

Both boys were pleased that the other enjoy intense cuddling. Harry never really had anyone to cuddle up to. And when Pansy tried to cuddle up against Draco, she usually just sat on him and smeared sloppy, wet kisses full of lipstick across his face. Potter and Draco lied together silently, occasionally kissing each others cheeks or foreheads, nibbling each others lips, or just sighing in content. It was oddly romantic, something Draco usually protested to, but he felt completely comfortable around Harry.

Harry cleared his throat and looked at Draco, who was already looking. "We need to talk about this," he murmured.

"Can we stay like this? I'm comfortable." Draco said, smiling. Harry thought about for a second, and then realized they were lying in the open, without any clothes, no coverage. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin, cuddling after sex.

"Shouldn't we, y'know, find a more private place?" Harry questioned, suddenly becoming nervous and using his thigh to cover his cock. Draco snorted and pushed his thigh back to where it was.

"I told you, Potter, I'm comfortable. No one is going to find us," Draco assured him, pulling the cloak up a little further. "Hey Potter, what would your dad think if he saw us, right now? Using his old cloak to cover ourselves after we shagged? You and a Slytherin," Draco hissed the word 'Slytherin' and kissed his nose.

Harry smirked back and nuzzled closer, if possible, to Draco, but did suddenly feel a little more uncomfortable under the cloak. Either way, he knew Draco wasn't moving and they would have to talk like this.

"Malfoy, what's going to become of this?" Harry asked, staring deep into Draco's eyes.

"Well, I don't know Potter, we could meet up here a couple nights a week, or more, if the urge comes across one of us," Draco said slowly, trying to sound seductive, which Harry did not appreciate. He was trying to have a serious conversation. He budged Draco's arm somewhat roughly.

"Malfoy, seriously. Are we just going to meet up here for a quick shag during the evenings? And then go back to hating each other during the day?" Harry asked, his fingers quivering slightly as he ran them along Draco's arm muscle.

"That was my plan, yeah," Draco replied nonchalantly, using his free arm (each of them were laying on an arm, for Draco forgot to conjure pillows with the bed) to casually run his fingers up and down Harry's back. He couldn't get much closer to the boy, but if he could, he would have.

"So, all this is to you is just shagging until the school year ends?" Harry asked slowly, removing his arm from Draco and frowning. Draco's eyes widened.

"No! No, Potter, no, that's not it at all! It's just...it's the end of the school year, we probably won't see each other much over the summer, I just don't want to get into anything serious to start, you know?" Draco worded it as carefully as he spoke, but even then, Harry looked heart broken.

"Do you understand me, Potter? For the rest of the year, sure, just shagging, but next year we can see what happens, alright?" Draco said, kissing him softly on the lips. Harry kissed back even more gently.

"I don't want to lose you over the summer, though, Draco. I don't want this to be a one day fling. I mean, yeah, the sex is...the sex is beyond fantastic," Harry said, smiling wide. Draco smirked and kissed his chin. "But I mean, I feel something else. I don't know what, but something else," Harry murmured.

Draco simply nodded, because he felt the same way inside. After a few more minutes of cuddling, Draco twisted out from under the Invisibility Cloak and gathered up his clothes, slowly sliding them on. Harry did the same, slowly and painfully. If it were up to him, he'd lay in the bed for the rest of the school year with Draco. Nothing else mattered when he was beside Draco. His feelings were oddly strong for only having actually expressed them for one day.

"So, Potter, are we, uh, an item? I mean, I'm not rushing anything, and I don't want to tell people, right away, of course, but, I mean, I've never had a boyfriend," Draco blabbered for a few more seconds before Harry threw the cloak over the both of them and hushed Draco.

"I can be whatever you want, Malfoy, but I like the ring of 'boyfriend'," Harry murmured, and Draco smiled widely.

"I think I like that as well, Potter. Out of curiosity, am I your first? Your first boyfriend, I mean?" Draco asked as the boys left the Astronomy Tower, walking close and whispering quietly under the cloak. It was already 9:30 according to the clock in the Tower, a half hour past curfew.

"Malfoy, you're my first...anything. You're my first real kiss, that snog with Cho earlier this year didn't count for anything. My first real partner, my first boyfriend, my first shag..." Harry stopped, becoming very embarrassed when Draco snickered. He cleared his throat.

"Something funny, Malfoy? I know you've had your way around with the ladies, doesn't mean we all have the Slytherin charm you do," Harry clarified, not making eye contact with Draco.

"No, nothing's funny Potter. I just found it, ironic, y'know? The boy who lived, famous Potter, in his fifth year at Hogwarts, had never had a real kiss until today, or a real...boyfriend," the word still slid off Draco's tongue awkwardly. He always considered himself gay, but had covered up with girlfriends. Now, he actually had a boyfriend. Draco turned bright pink.

"What about you, Malfoy? You said you've never shagged a girl, but you can come clear, really, I won't care," Harry whispered as they turned towards the Slytherin dorms in order to drop off Draco first.

"No, Potter, I've never shagged a girl, or a man, for that matter, before today. Sure, I've had my fair sure of kissing, and make outs, and other things that happen under the blankets, but never shagging," Draco said casually. Harry felt a surge of jealousy at the part about 'other things that happen under the blankets'.

"W-what do you mean, other things?" Harry asked in a low, angry tone as they approached the Portrait in front of the Slytherin tower, who was half asleep. Draco grabbed his arm, looked into his eyes, and laughed quietly.

"Just to get you worked up, Potter, that's when you're the hottest," Draco teased. He leaned toward Harry and took the boy in his arms, embracing him tightly. He leaned out and kissed him quickly on the mouth. If he lingered, the kissing would probably turn into much more. Harry moaned gently and gave Draco a long hug, finally releasing once Draco squirmed around him.

"I'll see you sometime tomorrow then, Potter," Draco said.

"See you, bye," replied Harry, sad to see Draco slip out from under the cloak and murmur something to the Portrait, who flickered open. He stepped into the dorms, looked back once, winked, and the Portrait swung closed behind him. Harry sighed and turned around, heading back to the Gryffindor house, when two strong arms grabbed the cloak off his shoulder and threw it on the ground.

"Going for a stroll up to the Slytherin dorms with a certain Draco Malfoy for the evening, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked, standing a mere foot from Harry.

**A/N: Hey guys, I think I'm liking Snape's little comments at the end of a chapter! And sorry if this is terrible, I wrote it after not sleeping for about 30 hours. Well, rate and review! Oh, P.S, this fic is going to develop to be more than just Harry and Draco sex scenes. I really love the gushy stuff between them like cuddling and long conversations, but I'll keep it hot! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**All I Needed, All This Time: Chapter 3**

**Please continue reviewing, guys! I'm sorry if this chapter is a little boring and not-so-hot, but they will get better and HOTTER! Review review review! **

"_Going for a stroll up to the Slytherin dorms with a certain Draco Malfoy for the evening, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked, standing a mere foot from Harry._

Harry gulped and looked up at Snape, who had his lips pursed and looked very bored. He turned and muttered something at the Slytherin portrait, which immediately flew open. Snape pointed a finger at Harry sternly.

"Stay," he barked, stepping inside the Slytherin dorms. Harry waited quietly, his chest throbbing and hands shaking. Snape must have known. He must have overheard something. _Or seen something. _Harry's mind began racing, but before he could have a full-fledged panic attack, Snape returned, holding a blabbering Malfoy by the collar.

"No, sir! I have no clue what is going on! Oh, look, it's Potter! What did he try to accuse me of this time, sir?" Malfoy growled. It was entirely convincing, so much so that Harry felt the need to recoil.

"Shut up, you git! I didn't accuse you of anything!" he retorted, feeling his cheeks suddenly blush at the outburst of unnessicary anger. Draco seemed taken aback for a slight second before Snape inturpted the mini feud.

"Both of you, shut it. My office...no, perhaps somewhere else," Snape said, shaking his head and giving both the boys a look of disgust. _He knew, _Harry thought, his heart nearly stopping.

"W-why not your office, sir?" Draco spoke up quietly. Harry wanted to reach out and slap him, or tell him just to shut up, but his whole body was too paralyzed to even budge. Snape gave him another look of absolute disgust, frowning and shaking his head in what appeared to be confusion.

"For a Malfoy, I expected a little more intelligence out of you. Are you truely that stupid as to think that I would not have charmed my office? Or that I wouldn't notice knocked over lamps? A broken chair? My couch, covered in...," his whispered voice went dead as someone tumbled out of the Slytherin portrait, wearing a prefect bed.

"'Ey, why you lot up?" the boy mumbled, obviously still half asleep. Only one eye was partially cracked open. "30 points a-piece an' back off ta yer dorms with ya!"

"You stupid child, they are with a Professor and therefor allowed to be out of their dorms. 5 points for your inability to remember Hogwarts rules as a prefect. Get back to your bed," Snape hissed. The prefect was suddenly wide awake, eyes as round as full moons.

"Professor Snape, sir! I'm...I'm very sorry! Didn't see you there. Right, well, h-have a nice evening," his voice quivered. The prefect spun around and disappeared behind the portrait. Snape turned back towards Draco and Harry, gripping their collars.

"I am not going to waste anymore of my precious time but let me leave it at this. If I ever catch either of you doing such an act of...of pure indecency again, your punishment will have you beging to be removed from Hogwarts!" Snape threatened, his voice strong even in the quietest whisper.

"I have no clue what you mean, Professor," Draco spoke up. Harry flashed him the worst look he could without gaining suspecion from Snape, who gave Draco another disgusting confused look.

"Do not play the idiot card with me, Draco. I am not that dumb. Do you think I didn't know what had happened in my office? Or that I didn't know exactly what was happening in the Astronomy Tower when Dumbledore sent me to 'investigate'?" Snape suddenly reached his hand into his pocket and pulled it out violently.

He was holding a nearly empty bottle of lube, the same bottle Draco had less than an hour earlier. Harry felt something in his pants twitch as memories slowly flooded back. He saw Draco bite his lip as well, which was enough to spark an erection to begin growing under his jeans. He shifted awkwardly away from the Professor.

"Once again, I am _not _an idiot, Potter, Malfoy. 50 points from Gryffindor, 50 from Slytherin. If your peers ask, I do hope you decide to tell them you were exchanging homework answers after dark," said Snape, his voice still holding a tone of irritation. Draco made no smart remark, but only nodded.

"Back to your dorm, Potter. Draco, I will be having a word with you. Oh, and here, take _this,"_ Snape made a low noise of disgust from his throat and flung the bottle of lube at Harry, who caught it with shaking fingers. Snape eyed him up and down once, sneered, and glided back into Slytherin dorm, clutching Draco's collar.

Harry stood in shock for several minutes, his hand squeezing the bottle of lube so tightly that it left red marks on the palm of his hand. He was sweating and shaking. He could _never _see Draco again. No matter how hard he wanted it, how much his body begged...he could never risk the embarrasment.

Harry finally began moving aimlessly, grabbing his cloak from the ground and shuffling down the stairs, away from the Slytherin dorm. It was hours later before he found himself in front of the Gryffindor portrait. The fat lady was resting her head against a wall, eyes fluttering every few seconds. She was snoring quite loudly, though.

"Excuse me? _Mimbulus mimbletonia!"_ Harry said clearly. The Fat Lady suddenly shook herself awake, staring down at Harry with blood shot eyes.

"How dare you awaken me at such an hour! Why are you out so late? This is unacceptable!" she squealed. Harry pressed a finger to his lips in attempt to quiet her.

"Shh! Please, I've already been scolded! Just let me in!" he grumbled. The Fat Lady sighed, her portrait swinging open with a loud creak. Harry leaped in, making a mad dash past a few sixth years who had fallen asleep on over Potions textbooks beside the dim fire place.

Harry slowed down as he walked into the boy's dorm. It was dead silent, except for occasional snores coming from Ron's bed. Unsurprisingly, a girl was cuddled closely up against Dean, a different one then the previous night. _Always a player, he will be, _Harry snorted and fell onto his own bed, exhausted.

Before Sleep greeted him, Harry's mind wandered aimlessly. He knew he would have to cut off whatever he had with Malfoy. _Do you even have anything? Or is it just shagging? _Harry couldn't stop doubting the 'relationship'. It seemed too unreal. He eventually shook his head and forced his eyes closed, welcoming the darkness that overtook him.

Harry awoke early the next morning, dressing and stumbling out of the dorm before anyone else. When he got down to the common room, the only other people were a sixth year who had been left on the couch and a girl, who he recognized as laying beside Dean last night. She was rushing around, throwing on her cloak and patting down her hair.

"Nice slumber?" Harry grumbled awkwardly. The girl looked up, eyes wide as saucers. She was a Slytherin. _Interesting choice, Dean, _Harry thought sarcastically. He then remembered exactly what he himself had done with a Slytherin the night before.

"I'll be going," the girl said shortly, patting down the brown hair that stopped at her neck. She dashed out of common room. Harry snorted and made his way to the bathrooms.

About an hour later, the rest of the Gryffindors were awake and slowly making their way down to the Great Hall. Harry waited behind, burrying his head in a Potions book. He did not want to face Malfoy. He didn't want to see his smirking face as he recited to the whole Great Hall how Potter had tried to make a move on him. He didn't want to have to tell him to stay away from him.

"Harry, c'mon mate! I know you aren't reading that book, we don't have Potions again until next week," Ron groaned, tugging his arm. Hermione was leaning against the door, yawning widely.

"Yeah, Harry, please, I could really do for some coffee and tea," she groaned, stretching her arms out. Harry looked up from the book, offering a small smile.

"You two go on without me, I'm not feeling too hungry," Harry replied softly. Neither Ron or Hermione accepted the response. Ron pulled the book out of Harry's hand while Hermione dragged him to his feet. They dragged him most of the way out of the dorm, before Harry finally put both hands up to signify that he could walk by himself.

All the way down to the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione bickered about the homework that was given to them in Care of Magical Creatures and studying for O., but Harry didn't listen. He tried to prepare a solution for each 'what if?' scenario in his head. What if Malfoy told everyone? What if Malfoy completely ignored him? What if Malfoy suddenly wanted to hold hands? Harry shuddered at the later.

Once they entered the Great Hall, the conversation at the Gryffindor table was focused on Transfiguration O. and The House Cup. Harry added his 'uh-huh's and 'oh really?'s when the conversation demanded it, but overall, he kept his focus on the Slytherin table, waiting for Malfoy to arrive.

"What has come over you, Harry? First, you aren't hungry, then you're studying Potions, and now you're staring at that table like it's your only will to survive," Hermione suddenly commented between sips of coffee. Harry blinked twice and looked at her, eyes wide open.

"What? Oh, hmm, nothing, nothing at all," said Harry. Hermione rose an eyebrow but didn't question furthering, diving into the conversation, which had now switched to Muggle professions.

After two cups of tea and some eggs that Harry only picked at, he was about ready to get up and leave the Great Hall when his eyes flickered to the door. A sudden flash of blonde hair soared in, taking a seat across the room. Harry could barely make out who it was, but he could recognize the blonde hair anywhere.

Draco began pouring himself pumpkin juice and helping himself to several large servings of sausage when he felt eyes on him. Looking him, he immediately locked eyes with Potter. He felt himself turning red as he suddenly recalled the previous night. Draco flicked his eyes way, which coincidentally landed on Snape, who was also glaring at him.

Harry spent the rest of his meal in silence, wanting more than anything to run from the Great Hall and never see Malfoy again. At the same time, he wanted to run over to Malfoy and pull him into an embrace and kiss him and touch him and...

His mind trailed off until Hermione hit him on the arm, hard, with a book. "Harry, will you stop staring at Malfoy and pull yourself together! We have Transfiguration in 10 minutes!" she all but screeched. Harry nodded absentmindedly, shoveled another few mouthfuls of eggs down his throat, and took off.

He scrambled half way down the hall, counting his footsteps to distract himself along the way. He knew he would have to cut off all connections with Malfoy. Just label it as a one night stand and move on. Harry _was not _gay, _was not _into Draco Malfoy, and _was not _going to be shagging a boy for the rest of the year with little promise of commitment.

Harry approached the Transfiguration room, but before he could step in, a cool hand grasped his arm and pulled him down the hall before Harry could protest.

"Unhand me!" shouted Harry, struggling against the hand. He heard a loud snort, and knew the hand belonged to Malfoy.

"Malfoy! Malfoy, I have class in five minutes! Get off of me!" Harry shouted, spinning around violently and pushing Malfoy off of him. Malfoy stumbled back, looking a little hurt, but quickly regained his composure.

"Potter, you can't avoid me all day," he taunted. Harry scoffed, turning his shoulder and trying to head back in the direction he had been dragged. He felt two muscular arms seize him around the waist and pull him back. Something hard pressed against his rear end.

"Fuck, Malfoy, you can't control yourself for twelve hours?" grumbled Harry under his breath. There was a deep chuckle in his ear and he felt cold lips on the back of his neck. Harry rolled his eyes and pushed away. He turned around to meet Malfoy's cold eyes, full of desperation.

"Honestly, I have a class, and McGonagall will _kill_ me if I'm late once more. Go find another bloke to shag," Harry murmured, quickly attempting to shuffle around Malfoy and head back to class. Instead of a firm, violent grasp, he felt Malfoy's hand grab his own and give a gentle tug.

"Why would I shag another bloke when I have you?" he purred, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of Harry's hand. He pulled Harry close to him, and after checking the corridor to make sure the hall was empty (most students were in class by now), he pressed his cold lips against Harry.

The kiss felt like an eternity. Draco dropped Harry's hand and grabbed his chin, pulling it as close to his own as he could. With his other hand, he ran his fingers through Harry's hair, masaging his scalp and gently pulling the black locks. _My god, this feels good..._Harry couldn't surpress a moan as it escaped from his mouth. He tangled his arms around Draco and met the boy's hips with his own. Draco's hardness ground against him, causing something in Harry's pants to twitch and throb.

_Oh god, he's so perfect, don't let this ever stop..._thought Harry, who was now struggling to press his hips against Draco harder. More friction, more touching, closer. Suddenly, Harry slowed his kissing and pushing and gyrating. _This is wrong. All you're going to do is shag him and move on. No relationship. No feeling. Just fucking. _

As quickly as it started, Harry pulled his body off Draco, instantly aching at the lack of contact. Draco moaned quietly, taking a step towards Harry with puppy-dog eyes. Harry held his hand out, stopping Draco's chest with his palm.

"No,"

"But, Harry-"

"No, stop,"

"What's wrong, I thought-"

"Stop. Shut up. Let me talk," Harry muttered so quietly that Draco barely picked up on it. He sighed with annoyance under his breath. _If I would have known I wasn't getting a shag this morning, I would have taken care of myself in the shower, _Draco thought to himself, but quickly pushed the thought away.

"This—all this—needs to stop. The pointless shagging. I know, it's only happened once, well, twice, but, we can't let it happen again," explained Harry, his eyes avoiding Draco, who was nodding blindly.

"Didn't we discuss this? Shagging for the rest of the year, try...something, next year?" replied Malfoy. His palms were sweaty and his heart was pounding, half due to his arousal, half due to...something else.

"This means nothing to you, Malfoy," hissed Harry, "nothing at all. This is just...friends with benefits. Shagging to get through the year with no emotion." Harry's face was turning red. Malfoy instantly put his palms up in defense.

"What? No! When—when did I say that? Potter, can't we discuss this elsewhere?" Malfoy said, suddenly wanting to melt through the floor, or at least vanish to his common room. Harry snorted.

"Oh, NOW you want to get away? NOW you want to leave me alone? Malfoy, you're afraid of commitment. You can't deal with a real conversation. You just want to fuck!" Harry all but shouted at a very annoyed Malfoy, who suddenly lunged at Harry.

Harry leaped out of the way, withdrawing his wand and pointing it at Draco's neck. "Don't you fucking try anything, Potter," Draco hissed. Harry's hand trembled, but he pushed the wand further into Draco's neck, pinning him against the wall.

"Just...fuck you. Fuck you, Malfoy. Getting my hopes up for, I don't even know what, when all you want is a nice shag between classes. Go find Zambini. Oh, don't give me that look," Harry added at the face Malfoy made, somewhere between disgust and horror, "I see how he stares at your ass."

"The fuck, Potter? When did this come over you? I thought we agreed on something," Malfoy defended, raising his hand and prying the wand off his neck. Harry kept it pointed at him, but stumbled back a few steps. Malfoy rubbed his neck while continuing to stare at Harry with a look of disgust.

"You had just shagged me! I was...I was giddy! Anything involving more sex sounded good at the moment! But, unlike you, I actually thought about what happened and realized that all you want is to fuck, nothing more. I'm not up for anything like that," said Harry, calming down a bit. Malfoy looked quite a bit hurt, so Harry decided to stop here. He turned on his heel and walked away quickly, trying to ignore the calls after him.

"Potter! Potter! Harry!" he screamed at last. Harry stopped and frowned. _Harry? He usually only uses Harry when we're..._Harry turned and glared at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Malfoy, I told you, it's done. No more pointless shagging. Find another bloke," sighed Harry, but before he could turn, he felt Malfoy's hand grip his collar.

"A-are you, _dumping_ me?" he whispered, staring deep into Harry's eyes. Harry stared back. He could see the anger, the rage, but above all, he could see the sadness. Something inside of him crumbled.

"I suppose I am," he murmured after a long period of staring, and then shoved Draco off. "I have class. Fuck off, and don't talk to me," he added the last sentence after Malfoy opened his mouth to say something else.

"Potter," Malfoy mumbled, grabbing Harry's wrist, "I want something more out of this, but I just-" Harry stopped him by pressing a finger to his lips.

"You want it on your own time, Malfoy. You want the world to revolve around your wants like it always does. You know what it is, Malfoy? You're scared," Harry whispered softly. His voice was gentle, unlike the previous minute of shouting and arguing.

"Am not," Malfoy replied. Harry smirked.

"You're scared. You're too scared to be in a commitment. You're too scared to hold another boy's hand and walk down the hall with him. You're too scared to want something more than the nightly fuck. You're too scared to even have a _real_ relationship where you actually like the person. It's ok to be scared, Malfoy," said Harry. Malfoy nodded, keeping his eyes focused on the ground. _Malfoys don't get dumped. Malfoys don't get dumped by Gryffindors. _

"Malfoys don't date other boys, they only date pretty tall Purebloods in Slytherin, with long hair and sparkly eyes who get high grades and do what we tell them and a Malfoy would never _dare _date a Gryffindor much less a _boy_..." his voiced cracked at the end. He could hear his father saying every word.

Harry stood in front of him, shocked for a moment. "Draco, did you tell your dad you were...gay?" he asked. The last word came out very quietly. The boys had been avoiding using that word.

"I-I told him that...that _maybe, _only maybe,I was bisexual," Draco confessed. Harry nodded, and used his free hand to swipe a piece of bleach blonde hair out of Draco's face. He noticed that he had turned bright pink and his bottom jaw was quivering slightly. He grasped his jaw with his hand and pulled it up slightly, meeting Draco's eyes with his own.

"And?" asked Harry. Draco swallowed and looked away.

"And, nothing, Potter. Figure it out. I'm a Malfoy, dammit, what do you think he did?" hissed Draco is response. Harry felt the need to lash at him, but restrained. He didn't need further explination from Draco, his mind could imagine what would do if he found out he had anything but a straight, Pureblood, Slytherin son.

"I'm so sorry," Harry murmured, releasing Draco's jaw. His head slumped down and he eventually rested his sweaty forehead against Harry's shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and held him tightly.

"Potter?"

"Hm?"

"I'm scared," Draco whispered against Harry's shoulder, after a long pause. It was barely audible, but Harry caught it. He held Draco tighter, not caring if the boy was being squeezed to a pulp or not.

"I'm scared, P—Harry. I'm scared. I want...more. I want to hold your hand in the hall and I want to kiss you before you go back to your dorm and I want to write you letters and slip them in your pocket," Harry grinned widely at the last thought and chuckled. Draco swatted at the back of his head.

"I'm serious! I want to! I do! I've...I've wanted to be with you for quite some time, in more ways than one. But, if my father _ever _got word of it...," his voice trailed off. Harry released Draco, standing up straighter as Draco stepped back slightly, looking Harry directly in the eye.

"I'm scared too. I'm scared to be judged. The Boy-Who-Lived, gay? Everyone at Hogwarts looking up to a guy who was with another guy? And my aunt and uncle, if they ever knew..." he blinked a few times, clearing his throat to regain composure, "it wouldn't be good. I'm scared, too."

They stood together, staring into each others eyes for quite some time. Harry reached out and took Draco's shaking hands within his own, which were shaking considerably as well.

"Let's be scared together."

**A/N: Sorry this took SO long to write! Please, please, PLEASE review! This hasn't gotten too many reviews, can you all change that? Thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**All I Needed, All This Time: Chapter 4**

**WARNING: MATURE SCENES LIE AHEAD. NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED. Also, sorry if these chapters take awhile, I'm back to school so I won't have nearly as much time. Hope you guys enjoy when I do update, though!**

_"Let's be scared together." _

Harry walked down the empty hall way at a very slow pace, holding Malfoy's cold, shaking hand within his own. Malfoy had a free period, but Harry had class, which had started nearly fifteen minutes earlier. He figured he could get away with saying someone slipped a Nosebleed Nougat in his morning tea.

The boys finally approached the Transfiguration room, where the door was closed. Harry stepped forward to knock on it, but Draco gripped his hand firmly and pulled it backwards.

"I want to talk to you tonight, Harry. Just talking. Can you meet me outside the Slytherin dorms tonight, with your cloak? Around seven?" he asked, his eyes full and still somewhat watery. Harry nodded twice and forced a little smile. Talking usually meant something else as well.

"They're all going to see you when I open the door, you know," said Harry, pointing towards the door of the Transfiguration class. Malfoy shrugged.

"You want me to leave?" he asked quietly, letting go of Harry's hand.

"No, you don't have to, really. You can just say you found me in the bathroom with a nose bleed after someone slipped a Nosebleed Nougat in my tea and decided to help me out. Sounds more believable than me just showing up, too," explained Harry. Malfoy snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't sound like something a Malfoy would do, you know."

"Well, a Malfoy doesn't date a Gryffindor boy, much less the Boy-Who-Lived, now does he?" Malfoy's face went slightly more pale than usual and he dropped his eyes to the ground.

"Can I hug you?" Malfoy suddenly asked after a long pause. His voice was barely a whisper. Harry frowned and gave a little shrug, slightly confused by why Malfoy would even ask.

"What? Here? Sure, I mean...why wouldn't you?" Malfoy let out a little sigh of annoyance.

"No. I mean, when you open the door. I'll say I found you in the bathroom after someone gave you a nosebleed, and then...I want to hug you. Baby steps, you know," Malfoy said very quietly, to where Harry had to lean in to catch his words.

Harry thought for a brief second. He knew the reactions of his peers would be overwhelming, and he would likely have to deal with teasing from everyone, except Hermione, who would question him all day. Ron would probably shun him. Not to mention how rumors would spread like wild fire.

But, Harry was flattered and surprised. Malfoy was not usually brave like this. In all the years he had known Malfoy, he had always been somewhat of a chicken, too scared to confess his feelings or stand up for what he believed in. He always put on a brave-act and acted overly-confident, but Harry knew that Malfoy was never one to voice what he truly wanted. _Baby steps, Harry, baby steps._

"_Of course_ you can hug me." Malfoy's eyes widened and he smiled widely, looking a bit surprised that Harry had actually said 'yes'. Harry laughed nervously, and then knocked on the door before he, or Malfoy, could change their minds and run.

The door suddenly opened. Professor McGonagall was at her desk, holding a wand pointed at the door in her left hand. She was balancing a gerbil in her right hand, and there was a small teacup on the table, similar to yesterdays lesson.

"May I ask where you were, Mr. Potter?" she asked, her voice firm and filled with irritation. Every body in the class turned around towards the back of the class, where Harry and Draco stepped in slowly.

"Professor, someone slipped a Nosebleed Nougat in Harry's tea this morning. I found him in the bathroom with a bloody nose. It was an awful mess, we finally got him cleaned up and came straight down here." The Professor raised an eyebrow, but finally sighed, setting the gerbil on the table.

"Five points from Gryffindor for not sending someone to let me know. Have a seat, Mr. Potter. Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Malfoy," she said calmly. Draco nodded and turned to leave the room, anxious to run, run far to the Slytherin dorms, or maybe out of the castle, and hide. But he stopped at hearing Harry's smooth, deep voice.

"T-thank you, Malfoy," he heard Harry murmur from behind him. Draco turned on his heel and looked at Harry, who was staring straight back at him. The room suddenly became very hot as every eye was focused on them. Harry took a small step toward Draco, who jumped back.

"I-I..I have to go," said Malfoy suddenly, and turned around once more to bolt out of the room. But before he could run, he felt a warm, shaky hand grab his own, and he nearly melted on the spot.

"Don't be scared, just hug me," the deep voice murmured so quietly that Malfoy was sure only he heard it. Two warm arms suddenly wrapped around him, right under his own arms, and they met in the back, holding him firmly. Draco could feel his face on fire as he closed his eyes and proceeded to wrap his arms around Harry Potter in front of at least 40 Gryffindor students.

Luckily, the somewhat awkward hug did not linger, Harry let go immediately and stumbled backwards, staring at Draco with wide, surprised eyes as though he had just told him a secret. Harry's face was bright red, and Draco imagined his was as well.

"Bye," Draco said shortly and bolted out the door without looking at all the students in the class, who were obviously staring, all wide eyed. Harry gulped, took a deep breath, and turned around.

Every eye was staring painfully at him. Some mouths were slightly ajar, including Professor McGonagall's. A few girls in the corner of the room were snickering, and Harry saw that Dean and Ron were whispering wildly under their breath.

"You and Draco an item, then, hm?" came a shout from the side of the room. Harry whipped his head to see Seamus Finnigan laughing quite loudly, triggering several more laughs from across the room. The only one who kept a perfectly emotionless face was, of course, Hermione.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for that remark, Seamus. Find your seat, Mr. Potter, and we will continue the lesson," Professor McGonagall finally said after several more seconds of snickering. Harry crossed the room, keeping his head low, and eventually plopped in a seat beside Ron, who stared at him with wide eyes for the rest of class, without saying a word.

The rest of the day was tense. Harry had to dodge through back hallways and hide behind empty suits of armor to get away from the questioning and constant snickering. Like he had suspected, the rumor that Draco and Harry were now an item spread to all the houses within an hour after Transfiguration. Harry hadn't heard a word from Draco, which worried him further. The worst part, though, was Hermione.

Everywhere he went, she seemed to know. If he took the long, back-way and snuck through parts of the castle that hadn't been walked through in years, she managed to be standing at the end, waiting patiently. Harry had avoided her questions by making lazy excuses to get away, but he figured he couldn't much longer.

Harry checked the clock on the wall as he head up the stairs from the Gryffindor common room to the Boy's dorm. It was already fifteen minutes to seven, which meant he had barely enough time to grab the cloak and meet Draco outside the Slytherin dorms. When Harry turned the corner towards his bed, he found Hermione, sitting cross-legged on his bed, holding his cloak near her waist.

"Will you just talk to me, dammit?" she begged, frowning and biting her lip, something she often did when she was frustrated. Harry sighed and stepped towards her.

"There's nothing to talk about. Give me my cloak," demanded Harry, sticking his hand out impatiently.

"What do you need it for?"

"What do you care? Or better, why should I tell you? My cloak, my damn property. Hand it over."

"Harry, please, just talk to me. I just want to know what happened. You seem distracted, and then you were hugging Malfoy, it just-"

"It just, nothing! Give me my cloak!" shouted Harry loud enough that Hermione nearly fell back on the bed. She grabbed the edge to maintain her balance, then scooted back a little bit.

"Harry! No, I won't give you the damn cloak until you tell me what happened earlier! I just want you know! It's distracting you," she said, taking deep breaths to calm herself. There was a lingering pause before Harry replied.

"Nothing is distracting me, I'm fine," argued Harry firmly, trying to keep his voice steady. Hermione rose an eyebrow and begin counting off on her fingers.

"First of all, you made Pansy's tea cup part gerbil yesterday. You sloshed tea down your front this morning when Draco arrived, and obviously haven't noticed it." Hermione pointed at Harry's shirt. He looked down and suddenly noticed a decent sized tea stain around his collar. His cheeks turned slightly red.

"And then, today in Transfiguration, you couldn't even change your tea cup, and you were gazing the entire time! Plus, I doubt you've even started the Potions homework!"

"I was reading the book this morning, Hermione!" Harry retorted, feeling quite proud.

"Oh, bull shit, Harry," replied Hermione instantly, to which Harry cringed at. Hermione rarely ever cussed besides the occasional 'damn' or 'hell'.

"You may have had that book open, but I didn't see your eyes move across the page more than twice. Why don't you just tell me whats going on? I can help-"

"You can help? No offense, Hermione, but you've only dated Krum, and how well did that work out? Didn't you two separate already? Hmm?" Harry said, smirking. Hermione opened her mouth slightly, but Harry continued.

"You aren't Miss I-Know-Everything, Hermione. You think you can help everyone and give them advice over anything, but you're just book smart. You don't know _shit,_" Harry said, his voice dry. He pursed his lips and rose his eyebrows at Hermione. She threw the cloak at Harry with force and flashed an explicit hand gesture.

"Fuck you," she murmured, jumping off Harry's bed and charging out the door. From behind her long, brown hair, Harry could see her hand lift up and wipe a tear from her eye as she descended the stairs.

"Oh shit. Hermione, Hermione, we can talk, come back!" Harry yelled after her, bolting down the stairs, cloak in hand. By the time he reached the bottom, Hermione was running up the stairs into the Girl's dorm, which Harry quickly remembered he was not able to access.

Sulking, Harry pulled the cloak over his body, relaxing at the warmth of it, and began his trek to the Slytherin dorms. It was easily a ten minute walk, and when Harry checked the clock before he left, it was nearly seven already. Draco would be irritated, probably call him and idiot a few times, but Harry hoped it would be worth it. He needed to relax.

Once he reached the dorms after dodging Peeves several times, who seemed to find him even under his cloak, he approached the portrait and stared at it blankly. He did not know the password, nor did he want to attempt to bribe a Slytherin portrait to let him in. Harry rocked on his heels a few times and checked his watch. It was ten minutes past seven, and Draco had probably already retired back to his room.

Suddenly, the portrait swung, well, more so 'creaked' open. A tall, handsome Draco Malfoy stepped out, hair gelled back a little less than usual, looking quite distraught and frustrated. The portrait creaked closed behind me, screeching loudly as it hit the wall. Draco inhaled suddenly and jumped a little.

"Harry? You there?" he whispered into the air. Harry was about to tear his cloak off when he thought of an idea. Smirking, he inched forward until he was as close to Draco as he could get without touching him. In a swift motion, he threw the cloak over Draco and himself and covered Draco's mouth to muffle a scream.

"Shh, shh, it's just me, shh...Little jumpy, aren't we?" whispered Harry questionably. Once Draco had stopped screaming into his palm and resisting against him, which took quite some time, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him into a close, tight hug.

"You're late, Potter, and you scared the shit out of me," murmured Draco, tangling his arms behind Harry's neck and pulling him in even closer. Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder, who leaned over and kissed his temple.

"Sorry 'bout that," whispered Harry, snuggling into the crook of Draco's neck and gently nipping at him. Eventually, both boy's released each other and merely held hands under the cloak. Draco began leading him back towards the portraits.

"Where are we going?" Draco smirked and squeezed Harry's hand.

"Up to the dorms, of course. Keep the cloak on, we can just sneak up. Hold on a second," whispered Draco, picking up the edge of the cloak in front of them and leaning his head under it. He whispered something to the Portrait, who looked very shocked at the sight of a floating head. Grudgingly, it opened up, and Draco pulled Harry's hand as to pull him inside.

"Can we take the cloak off? It's hot under here," whined Harry. Draco bit his lip and looked around inside, where a couple of Slytherin students were frowning at the place where Harry and Draco stood, likely shocked by the Portrait randomly opening.

"Well...I mean...Harry...we don't...there's a lot of...y'know...people here...," whispered Draco, his voice so low and quiet Harry only picked up a few of the words. Harry sighed and took Draco's other hand within his own.

"Baby steps, Draco, we're taking baby steps," muttered Harry in reply, releasing Draco's left hand seizing the edge of the cloak to pull it off. Draco's eyes widened dramatically and he grabbed Harry's hand back, squeezing it hard.

"Please, don't, please, can we just go upstairs and talk? Please don't, Harry, please," Draco begged, closing his eyes and chanting the word 'Please' like his life depended upon it. Harry frowned and dropped the edge of the cloak quickly, curious as to why Draco was suddenly objecting to the two of them showing themselves together. Draco sighed and opened his eyes, tugging Harry forward towards a set of marble stairs on the far end of the common room. Most of the Slytherins returned to reading or gossiping as the Portrait slammed shut.

Before Harry and Draco vanished up the staircase, holding hands and still covered by the robe, Harry thought he heard someone mention his name, followed by Draco's, and then quite a few laughs. He thought of the laughing from Seamus, and cringed. If it had not been from Draco's firm hand gripping his own, he seriously would have considered turning around and letting them in on a piece of his mind.

Draco and Harry stumbled into the room full of beds after a long hike up the stairs. After a quick inspection from Draco to make sure no one was in the room (which arose Harry's curiousity once more), he pulled the cloak off and threw it on a bed nearest the door, which Harry assumed was Draco's. The bed was neatly made with fresh robes folded atop of the trunk at the end. Harry snorted.

"Problem?" asked Draco casually as he approached the door, closing it and tapping it three times with his wand. He heard a lock click, then another, then another, much louder. Draco then flicked his wand and muttered '_Muffliato' _at the door. The room became oddly silent.

"Always having to have everything perfect, I see..." Harry said, laughing once more. Draco shrugged and walked back towards Harry, passing by him and making a running leap onto his bed. Harry let out a loud chuckle and followed the process, shifting and adjusting until the boys were laying comfortably beside each other, staring at the ceiling.

They laid quietly for several minutes, enjoying the company of each other. Finally, Harry spoke up. They had come to talk, and it was time to talk. Plus, talking led to kissing, which led to making out, which led to touching and dry humping and removing clothes and sweating and hands and...Harry cleared his throat to remove the thought.

"Draco, why did we have to hide under the cloak? I thought you wanted to...you know...be a little more open about...us. Whatever us is," said Harry, quickly adding the last sentence. He wasn't quite sure what himself and Draco were, but he certainly didn't want to force anything.

Draco remained painfully quiet, keeping his eyes focused on the ceiling while biting his lip nervously. Harry gabbed him in the side, to which Draco nearly flipped off the bed.

"Draco! Relax! Why are you so jittery? Answer my question!" demanded Harry, propping himself up on his elbows. Draco sighed and began to unbutton his shirt slowly. Harry snorted loudly, while gleaming at the sight of his chest slowly being revealed.

"Oh _come on_ Draco. Yeah, you have a fantastic body, but you can't get out of everything by just stripping. And no, you can't just shut me up with sex. Although I'd sure lo—what the fuck is that?" shouted Harry, jumping back a little bit. In the center of Draco's bare stomach was a large purple bruise, surrounded by at least twenty long, bright red cuts. Draco closed his eyes and cringed.

"Draco! What the hell? What the fuck happened?" shouted Harry, grabbing his wand out of his pocket. He thought about quieting, but remembered the _Muffliato _on the door and chose to keep shouting.

"What happened? Who did this to you? Oh my god, Draco, talk to me, please. What...who..? Oh god, Draco...is it because of...?" Harry's voice choked up a little, his eyes beginning to sting. Had _he _caused this? Harry conjured up some healing cream in the palm of his hand, set his wand back on the nightstand, and began slowly rubbing it in long, firm motions. Draco remained silent.

"Draco, oh my god...," Harry whispered, his vision blurry and hand shaking. He had caused this. Harry stopped applying the cream, which wasn't doing much good anyways, and leaned towards Draco, kissing him fiercely on the lips. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..."

"I don't know what Gryffindors do to tease someone" Draco said suddenly, opening his eyes, "but this is what Slytherins do, a few good punches in the gut followed by a couple..or more...swipes from a knife. This is why I didn't want them to see _us. _I don't want more of this," Draco murmured, gesturing a finger to his stomach. He suddenly sat up, legs crossed, and buried his face in his elbows, which he propped up on his knees.

Harry sighed and sat up, moving awkwardly around the bed until he was facing Draco, legs bent upwards on either side on him. He pulled Draco's hands away from his face, holding them in his own, until Draco lifted his head up shamefully and stared at Harry.

"I don't know what to do, Harry," he whispered, frowning slightly and averting his eyes from Harry's. The look on his face broke Harry's heart. He lunged forward and kissed him firmly on the lips, holding his chin up with one hand, and still holding Draco's hand with his other. After Draco broke away to breathe, Harry smiled weakly and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Well, I think for right now, we can have sex, because the talking seems to come easier afterwords, don't you agree?" Draco laughed quietly. He unfolded his legs and pushed Harry back, until he fell softly onto Draco's bed, laying on his back. Draco crawled over him, arms on either side of Harry's head, his crotch pressed directly against Harry's.

"I think we can...arrange something," Draco said slowly, leaning down to kiss Harry softly. Within minutes, the boys were no longer gracefully kissing in a slow, tender way. Draco was tangled awkwardly around Harry, fingers locked behind his neck, crotch grinding against crotch. Harry occasionally pulled away from Draco's mouth for a gasp of fresh air, but quickly returned for more, all while running his fingers through Draco's soft hair and pulling lightly.

Draco released his mouth from Harry's, panting lightly and sliding down the length of the bed. Harry quickly undid his shirt, throwing it behind him as he watched Draco's head drop between his legs and begin pulling his pants off. Harry moaned when he felt a warm hand run under the elastic of his boxers slowly, slowly, teasing and tormenting him. Harry groaned and closed his eyes, throwing his head back.

"Please, Draco," he whispered, biting his bottom lip. No sooner had the words left his tongue than the tongue of someone else was making slow swirls around the tip of his cock. Harry gasped at the unexpected motion and nearly shoved his entire length into Draco's mouth, who resisted against it. He slowly lowered his mouth around the head of Harry's cock and sucked lightly. Harry moaned as loud as he could.

"Oh my god, Draco, oh my—Merlin-don't stop, oh...uuunnnn..." Draco smirked slightly at Harry's lack of ability to form actual words. That usually was a sign he was doing something right. Draco lowered his head further on to Harry's throbbing erection and swirled his tongue around it. Harry's hips thrust upwards suddenly, and Draco had to use nearly all his strength to get him to relax.

"I need you, Draco," hissed Harry, gritting his teeth and grabbing thick handful's of Draco's hair. He forced the boy's head further down his cock until Draco was gagging and resisting against him. Harry let out an irritated gasp when Draco sat up straight, merely rubbing his hand lightly up and down Harry's cock.

"If I wanted a wank I could have done that myself, you know..." reminded Harry with a small smile, enjoying the minimal contact with Draco, who was leaning back, seeming to enjoy himself. Harry noticed the large bulge in the front of his pants, and dived at it. Within seconds Draco was lying flat on his back, hands tangled in Harry's messy hair as he eagerly sucked Draco's cock.

"Bloody hell, Potter, excited much?" Draco gasped, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling, mouth wide open. Harry had not hesitated as Draco did, but simply wrapped his mouth around the head and began bobbing his head up and down. Draco moaned and began massaging Harry's shoulders softly. Harry chuckled softly against Draco's cock.

"Oh, Merlin, Harry, you could make a living off this. Not that you would, of course, oh, because, you're, mine," Draco panted, squeezing Harry's shoulders firmly and sinking his nails into the skin. Harry shivered, the feeling oddly turning him on even more. Draco's voice echoed through his head. _Mine._ He began grinding slowly against Draco's bed while continuing to suck him off.

"M-my god H-Harry, do you have any clue how beautiful and irresistible you look?" Harry moaned and began focusing on the tip of Draco's cock, licking and sucking and rubbing and twisting and sending Draco into a hormone-filled daze.

"Merlin! Harry, I'm going...slow...no, don't stop...I'm going to...," Harry suddenly pulled of Draco's cock and straddled him. Draco's cock touched the small of Harry's back. He moved his hips slowly, desperate for any form of friction.

"Not yet, baby, shh," Harry warned, gently moving himself off Draco. He signaled with his hands for Draco to turn over, and he reluctantly did. There was an awkward silence that filled the air for quite awhile before Draco looked over his shoulder. Harry was sitting on his knees between Draco's legs, gawking at him.

"What? What is it?" Draco asked frantically, reaching around for a towel or sheet to cover his behind. He had heard Crabbe mutter something at him from behind earlier in the evening, perhaps they had placed an oddly shaped scar? Or, a tattoo? Draco could feel himself turning red as he gathered the blanket that was pushed beside them and rushed to cover himself.

Harry grabbed the blanket and chuckled, throwing it off the bed. Draco felt two warm hands grip his arse and squeeze, and he moaned loudly, pushing back against them. Harry leaned over Draco's back, kissing the lobe of his ear.

"Nothing, I just...I never realized what a truly fine arse you have," whispered Harry softly. Draco relaxed quite a bit and twisted his head back, his lips just barely brushing Harry's nose before he was sitting back up, admiring Draco's behind.

"Well? Are you going to look at it all evening or shag it? I'd prefer the latter." Harry let out a snort and gripped Draco's hips, pulling upwards. Draco obliged, lifting himself onto his knees and forearms. He suddenly felt something cold and slick being smeared around his hole with warm hands. The sensation was incredible.

"Fuck!" Draco cried, biting his lip and rearing himself against Harry's hand, urging him to go further. As though he read his mind, Harry slowly slipped the tip of a finger into Draco, who moaned in response. Harry smiled and slipped another finger in, keeping his hand dreadfully still.

"Move. Please," panted Draco. Harry only slipped in the tip of a third finger, so that Draco cringed slightly. Waiting for him to adjust, Harry reached around Draco's waist and began slowly rubbing his cock in long motions.

"Can I-?"

"Please. Do whatever," begged Draco. He was now panting and crinkling the sheets in his fists, trying to concentrate on not coming and maintaining his compose. He nearly lost it when he felt Harry push his three fingers deeper into Draco, then pull out quickly.

"Is that ok?" Harry asked, pausing both the motions of his fingers inside Draco and his hand on Draco's cock.

"It's fucking perfect, Harry, don't stop, please," Draco begged, trying to reassure the boy. Harry started back up slowly and more carefully, but eventually quickened his pace.

"Get...in...me..." Draco grunted loudly, closing his eyes and letting out a very loud moan. Harry withdrew his fingers and sat up straighter. He had conjured up a (new) bottle of lube only minutes earlier, and poured a handful of it onto his dick and around Draco's entrance.

"Tell me if I do something wrong, ok? I've never...topped," Harry murmured, embarrassed. Draco turned his head over his shoulder and met the boy's soft, green eyes. He sighed and smiled widely, shaking his head a little at how gorgeous Harry looked, his cheeks slightly red and eyes trying to avert Draco's.

"You are so...," he cut off short and sighed again, "So absolutely fucking perfect. Just do it." And with that, Harry slipped the tip of his cock into Draco.

"Merlin's beard! Agh!" Draco cried, biting his lip. The pain was surprising, but quickly, the pleasure overruled it. Unfortunately, Harry had frozen in place, eyes wide with worry.

"Draco, Draco, did I hurt you?" he asked quickly, kissing the small of the boy's back. Draco shook his head back and forth violently.

"Just fuck me, dammit," he murmured. And so Harry did.

For several minutes, the only sound that filled the air were thick grunts, moans, sighs, and occasional squeaks. Every now and then, one boy would moan out the others name, or the word 'Fuck'. There wasn't much else they could do, for the euphoric feeling overtook them and controlled every sense they had.

"Oh shit, I'm gunna...gunna...," moaned Draco suddenly. His entire body began twitching and shaking. Harry firmly gripped his cock and gave it three tight strokes in rhythm with his own thrusting, and Draco exploded, groaning loudly.

Everything around him became black, then faded into a bright white that blinded him. The only thing he could hear was Harry grunting 'Draco' like a broken record. He could feel his own cum splattering against him chest as he fell back to reality. After a couple more quick thrusts, he heard Harry moan loudly and felt a sudden warmth spreading in his arse, which was nearly enough to spiral him down into a second orgasm.

"Oh, fucking Merlin...," Draco muttered, his knees giving out under him as he collapsed onto his stomach. Only seconds later did Harry do the same thing, falling on top of Draco and panting in his ear.

"Brilliant, Draco, just fucking brilliant...," he whispered, kissing the boy's ear lobe and rolling off of him to his left. Both boys lay flat on their stomach, panting, and staring at each other while struggling to keep their eyes open.

"Y'wan'ed to talk, then, Arry?" slurred Draco, already half asleep. Harry's eyes fluttered open, then closed. He turned on his side towards Draco and cuddled as close to him as he could. Draco sighed contently.

"Mmm, maybe a nap first?"

"Mmkay."

"Dray?"

"Mhm?"

"Was I...good?"

"Mmm, you were fucking perfect...," Draco whispered, turning on his side with his back towards Harry. Their bodies contoured perfectly together. Harry nuzzled his face into Draco's neck and began planting kisses all over his neck and the side of his face.

"When we wake up, kay?"

"Mhm."

Harry needed no further answer. He closed his eyes and instantly drifted into a beautiful slumber.

**A/N: Longer chapter, sorry guys! Or maybe that's good? Either way, review! Thanks for reading! I'm thinking there will be a few more chapters. **


	5. Chapter 5

**All I Needed, All This Time: Chapter 5**

**Thank you all for the reviews! This will be the final chapter, I do hope you enjoyed it! Let me know how I did!**

_Harry needed no further answer. He closed his eyes and instantly drifted into a beautiful slumber._

Harry awoke silently, keeping his eyes closed. The room around him was very cold and Draco's bed seemed especially uncomfortable. He shifted to the left and moved his hand around, feeling for Draco. His hand hit a cold, stone floor and his eyes flew open.

"Don't move, Potter. We have your wand," a voice hissed from in front of him. Looking around, Harry could see nothing in the darkness except a pair of black, pointed shoes.

"Potter, Potter, Potter, so gullible, so weak..._Crucio!" _Harry screamed, his entire body clenching up around him as though a thousand blades had impacted every square inch of his skin. Around him, a bright white light blinded his eyes, and for what seemed like years, he could only focus on the immense stabbing pain across his body.

Slowly, the stabbing faded, until all that was left was a dull ache across his entire body. Harry pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and shuddering slightly. He was suddenly freezing, as every muscle in his body was shaking violently. Although he could barely hear, there was a prominent evil laughter in the background.

"Such a stupid, stupid boy, you are, Potter," the laughing voice murmured, suddenly closer to him. He felt the tip of a wand brush the hair out of his face, then jab him roughly on the scar. "You fall for nearly every trick in the book. Ah, _Crucio!" _

The second round wasn't as bad, but still left Harry shaking and whimpering, eyes squeezed tightly closed. There was more laughing, but this time, from several voices. One was high and squealish, like a pig. Another was the original voice, much louder and deeper this time. A few of the others blended together, but one stood out. It was soft and smooth, yet almost sounded forced, as though someone was laughing politely at a very bad joke.

"Want to know who all is here, Potter?" the voice asked quietly. He could feel the warm breath close to his face. It smelt like whiskey and cigarettes. Harry nearly gagged, but kept his eyes closed firmly and tried to focus on steadying his breathing.

"Answer me!" Harry cringed, preparing for another round of torture, but none came.

"Y-yes," choked Harry finally, coughing on a mouthful of his own blood. A roar of laughter came from behind him.

"Y-yes? Y-yes?" the voice mimicked him in a tone sounding much like a first-year girl, "Well, let me see here. There is the lovely Bellatrix," he felt footsteps approach him, and then a firm kick in the back, followed by a high pitch laugh, "and of course, Fenrir," another low, kick, followed by a hysterical laughter, "Dolohov, Yaxley, The Carrows," four hard kicks in the back, to which Harry let out a yelp at the last one, "me, Lucius Malfoy," another kick, much harder than the others, "and the one who brought you here. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

There was a painful silence as quiet footsteps inched near him. He felt the tip of a heel on his throbbing back and bit his lip, preparing for the impact. There was a firm kick, and then another, and then another. It only stopped when he heard Lucius say, "That's enough," quite loudly. There was another rough kick, and then the footsteps stumbled backwards.

"Draco Malfoy."

Another roar of laughter came as Harry bit his lip, tasting the blood spill into his mouth. He could feel his eyes watering even under his closed lids. _I trusted him. _

"Oh yes, Potter, that's correct, Draco Malfoy. My own son, and, according to him, the one you've believed to be your lover for the past...two days?" There was an even louder wave of laughing which lasted the longest. Once the laughing died down, he felt a hand on his collar, pushing him up into a sitting position. Harry yelped at the pain as his back brushed against the floor and straightened out.

"A pure blood Slytherin boy, actually loving and...making love to a Gryffindor half blood?" Lucius made a fake gagging noise and dropped Harry back down. He screamed loudly at the pain suddenly inflicted upon his back. "The sacrifices we make in the Dark Lord's name. Draco, my son, you've done wonderfully." The voice was no longer directed towards Harry, but in the opposite direction.

"Thank you, Father," he heard Draco's voice say. Harry could not tie his voice to Draco's body. Draco, the one who had shown so much carrying for him over the past two days. The one he trusted. The one he-

His thoughts were interrupted by Lucius's voice. "You are pathetic, Potter, really. We figured this assignment would take months, a year, perhaps, before Draco could lure you in to his trap. But, two days? You are weak and desperate, Potter. Weak, weak, so-"

"I-am-not-weak!" Harry screamed, leaping to his feet. He felt very dizzy and nearly stumbled over, which the Death Eaters seemed to notice in the darkness, hooting and whistling with laughter. Harry cringed, trying to feel around for something to lean on. He eventually found a wall and collapsed his body weight against it.

"May I remind you, you are defenseless? With no wand, what are you to do, Boy-Who-Lived?" a high pitched voice hissed very close to him. He recognized it as Bellatrix immediately. Cold, sharp nails ran down the left half of his face, piercing his skin at his chin bone. Harry gasped.

Bellatrix squealed in delight and danced away, her heels tapping along the floor at a quickened pace. There was a light laughter from the opposite side of the room, and suddenly a light chorus of '_Lumos' _echoed across the room.

Harry could see, but barely. He made out the face of Lucius Malfoy , standing about three feet away, balancing his wand carefully between two fingers, twirling it back and forth. Across the empty room stood a full line of Death Eaters, staring with Bellatrix, then Fenrir, with a vicious smile, showing off his yellowed fangs. He was followed by the Carrow siblings, both short with wheezy laughters. Then was Dolohov and Yaxley, both leaning back casually. And at the end of the line, who's wand was the dimmest of them, Draco Malfoy.

Harry couldn't hold back his urge. "You fucking prat!" he shouted, and made a running jump at Draco. The second his feet lifted off the ground, he heard a multitude of voices scream '_Impedimenta!'_, and he was suddenly gliding backwards. He came in contact with the rough, brick wall and hit the ground with a gasp of pain.

"You have no defenses Potter!" screamed a voice, sounding much too high to be Lucius's and much too low to belong to Bellatrix, "We must only wait for Him to arrive! Then He will take care of you!" A long wave of whoops and cheers followed the screaming voice, which he assumed to belong to Dolohov, judging by the long, twisted face that was suddenly inches from his own, who's wand was held beside his head.

Harry lunged forward once more, managing to knock Dolohov on his back. Harry wasn't exactly sure what was happening, who was screaming, what spells were thrown about, but seconds later he found himself backed against a wall, holding Dolohov's wand in his hand. Bellatrix stepped forward and thrust her wand towards him.

"_Expelli-,"_ she began shouting, but Harry cut her off before she could complete the spell. "_Impedimenta! Impedimenta! Impedimenta!" _screamed Harry, throwing the spell in multiple directions until he heard the satisfying bangs on body's against the brick wall. He turned and ran towards what appeared to be the outline of a door.

"Get back here! Get the boy! Don't let him—get off of me, Draco- get Harry, I'm fine, get Potter!" the wheezing shouts from Lucius became nearly silent as Harry ran towards the door, which seemed to be farther and farther across the empty room. When his fingers finally brushed the handle, he felt a sudden punch to his back, not one of a spell. The punching continued until he doubled over in pain, still tightly gripping the wand.

"Do...you...really...think...I...would...ever...sleep...with...filth...like...you?" Draco panted, punching Harry in the ribcage between every word. Somehow, Harry gathered the strength to knock Draco off of him. "_Petrificus Tot-" _Harry began shouting, his wand pointed firmly at Draco, but was quickly interrupted by a hand pushing him backwards.

"Open your eyes! Harry!" shouted someone who sounded much like Draco. Harry was spun around and suddenly faced by Bellatrix, who was laughing in her usual squeaky tone, a wide, vicious smile spread across her face. Harry was unsure of how he had gotten to where he was, but reacted quickly, pointing Dolohov's wand at Bellatrix.

The wand was weak and surprisingly bendy for the thickness of the wood. It was short and dull, rough marks imprinted around the area where Harry assumed Dolohov held it. He snapped out of his observation as he heard Bellatrix screaming, "_Crucio!"_

"_Protego!" _yelled Harry. Bellatrix's smile vanished as quickly as her legs gave out from underneath her. Harry kept the wand focused on her, trying to avert his eyes as she writhed in pain, screaming and begging for mercy. After several long seconds he released the spell, backing away. "_Lumos maxima!" _

The room became light once more, and several of the Death Eaters seemed to have vanished. Harry frowned, spinning around. The only ones who remained were Lucius, who was sitting in the corner, holding his head firmly, Bellatrix, who had doubled over and was still shuddering in pain, Draco, and Dolohov, who was approaching him slowly.

"You have something of mine, Potter. Give."

"Only if we make a fair trade, Dolohov," hissed Harry, taking several steps back. Draco was standing off to his side, lit wand pointed at Harry. Harry moved the tip of his wand back and forth between the two men, shining equal amounts of light upon their faces.

Draco looked deathly ill, even more pale than his usual self. He was panting furiously, hands on his knees as though he had just ran several miles. Harry noticed an odd tint of green across his face, and it didn't surprise him when Draco spun around and became sick along the brick wall. Dolohov merely laughed and lunged at Harry, knocking him back down. Harry groaned in protest, his back cracking oddly and suddenly burning.

"Harry! Harry!" a voice screamed from somewhere near by. It sounded so similar to Draco's, yet he knew Draco was still getting sick along the brick wall, choking and gagging on his own vomit. Dolohov swung his large fist at Harry, who managed to avoid it by twisting his head as far left as he could, slamming it painfully into the stone floor.

Dolohov and Harry wrestled for what seemed like an eternity. Harry took numerous punches to the face, stomach, and ribcage, along with a knee into his crotch several times, something he thought only Muggles knew about. Luckily, though, after several years of wrestling and 'playful fighting' with Dudley, as the Dursleys described it to concerned neighbors, he had an upper hand when it came to physical contact.

After a couple minutes of enduring painful punches, Dolohov was sweating furiously at his brow, panting, and had weakened greatly. Harry took advantage of a slight pause to roll over on top of Dolohov and point his wand directly at the spot between the man's two eyebrows. He swung freely, a few of his punches missing, but most of them hitting Dolohov hard on the face. Once the man had gone weak, Harry repositioned his wand, pressing it down firmly and staring deeply into Dolohov's eyes, who, despite nearly being unconscious, was smiling weakly.

"The Dark Lord will be here soon enough, Potter. You can kill me, but Death waits you right around the corner, and there is nothing you can do to stop it. You will die alone, in the basement of Malfoy Manor, with no family, no friends, alone," Dolohov hissed. Harry threw another furious punch at him, but he seemed to shake it off with ease.

"Ask Draco, Potter! No one tried to stop him when he transported your drugged body to the outer edge of Hogwarts. Not even Dumbledore! They just watched!"

"Shut up!" Harry shouted, throwing another several punches without being aware of it until Dolohov's nose cracked below his hand. He yelped in pain, but did not fight back, only continued smiling and laughing maniacally.

"You will die alone, and no one will find you!" Dolohov found this thought quite amusing, as he began choking on his own blood, laughing hysterically, "The Dark Lord will take your body and hide it, and you will be known as the Boy-Who-Ran-Away-With-Draco-"

"NO! _Avada Ked-"_

"No! Stop! Harry, don't, Harry, look at me! Harry!" the voice screamed. Harry turned his head, stopping the spell and blinking furiously. The voice seemed all too close, yet, the only ones left were Dolohov, himself, Draco, and...Lucius? Lucius had seemed to disappear as well.

Harry was suddenly lifted by the collar and dragged backwards of Dolohov, who was nearly unconscious, his eyes fluttering every few seconds, laughing quietly and murmuring something along the lines of "So weak, so weak,". Dolohov's wand was suddenly ripped from his hand before Harry could save it. He heard it hit the ground in the darkness, and then a painful crunching noise. Harry cringed.

"Potter, Potter, Potter, what do we have here?" whispered Draco, using his own wand to trace along Harry's collarbone and shove him against a wall. Harry lashed his head away in fury and tried to push Draco off, but Draco pressed the wand further into his neck.

"Now, now, Potter, watch it. We wouldn't want a certain unforgivable curse to slip from my wand, would we? No, not Avada Kedavra. Not the Imperius Curse, no, no. And not..._Crucio!" _Harry screamed as a third round of torture hit him, blinding him with bright light and causing every muscle to cramp up. Draco's wand was particularly powerful, causing him worse pain than the two previous bouts of torture before.

Harry felt his knees lock and began to collapse to the ground as the pain loosened up, sending Harry into a half-conscious state of pain, chills, and misery. "Stand up! You weak, weak, ignorant, stupid, prat! Stand up and look at me! _Incarcerous!"_

His body went weak as ropes began wrapping painfully tight around his wrist, as controlled by Draco's wand. He felt his body straighten out and slam against the brick wall, drifting slowly between sleep and miserable consciousness. Ropes tightened around his ankles, and a final tug around his waist, before Draco released the spell from his wand and stepped back, admiring.

"Ah, beautiful, so very beautiful," he murmured, extending his hand to stroke the area under Harry's right wrist, which was thrashing against the too-tight ropes. Harry had a feeling Draco was not talking about himself.

"Just let me go, Draco, let me go," whispered Harry, closing his eyes and hanging his head in embarrassment. Draco laughed loudly.

"Let you go? After I used all this magic to tie you up? I think not, Potter!"

"No. Draco. Just let me go. Let. Me. Go," said Harry, trying to emphasize each word. His voice was nearly silent, each breath wracking his chest and taking more energy out of him. Draco remained quiet for a period, pacing back and forth in front of Harry.

"Just open your eyes, Harry! Open them! C'mon!" shouted Draco, his voice light and airy. It sounded like he was in another dimension, yet still straight across from him. Harry rolled his head to the side, much to weak to even attempt to raise his head or open his eyes. He couldn't even think up a weak insult to through at Draco about the ropes, or being a coward, or not trying to fight. Nothing came to Harry's exhausted mind, except the idea of sleep, or at least, unconsciousness.

Two firm hands hit his shoulders and pushed hard, then pulled back. "Harry! Dammit, Harry, open your eyes!" the distant voice screamed. Suddenly, though, a wand was pressed into his chin.

"Prehaps letting you go would be the best option. The Dark Lord could come to find your dead body, assume my stupid father did it..."

"HARRY!" Two hands were shaking his head, but Harry merely groaned, giving little effort to thrash away.

"Just let me go and stop playing games, Malfoy..."

"Harry! Please, Harry, just open your eyes!" Harry threw his head upward but did not open his eyes, only tipped his head back further.

"Get it over with."

"Ah, but Potter, this moment comes once in a life time. First I seduce the Boy-Who-Lived in a matter of days, I drag him to Malfoy Manor with no problems, and then I get to kill him? My plan, in action, without a flaw or hitch."

"Stop it, Harry!" the voice screamed loudly, but even so, it was still airy and distant. Harry frowned.

"Dammit, just do it."

"Well, if I must..._,_" Draco took a pause, running his finger down Harry's chin and then gently planting a kiss on his lips, lingering for several seconds before sighing and pulling away, "This isn't easy for me, you know? You weren't half bad in bed, Potter, would love to keep you around as a shag partner...but, alas... _Avada Ke-"_

"OPEN YOUR EYES!" Harry suddenly heard the voice much louder and shot his eyes open, blinking several times at the blinding light in front of his eyes.

When they came to focus, he quickly recognized where he was, sprawled out and sweating madly against Draco's soft, cotton sheets. Draco was straddling on top of him, arms on either side of his head, his eyes bloodshot and cheeks oddly wet. It took Harry mere seconds to figure it out. _I was dreaming. Some kind of sick, twisted dream, but I was dreaming._

"Harry! It's me! You're ok, oh god, you're awake, and you're ok!" Draco whispered, collapsing on top of Harry. He continued chanting "you're ok", which Harry figured was more of a reminder for Draco than a reassuring statement for Harry. Harry twisted out his arms, his body sweaty, cramped, and tired.

"Wha happen?" moaned Harry, his breathing laboured. Draco was panting into his left ear and he could barely understand a word the boy murmured, who kept kissing his temple.

"You were dreaming...nightmare...but you wouldn't wake up...I kept begging you to open you eyes...I got Dumbledore...he thinks...The Dark Lord...they are going to look into it...but oh god...you wouldn't wake up...you kept yelling at me, pushing me off...Harry...what were you...?" Draco finally stopped talking, rolling off Harry so the boy could breathe a little better. But all Harry did was pull Draco against him, hugging his lean, shuddering body close.

"It doesn't matter, Draco, well, it does. It was just a dream, and I'm sure Dumbledore will look into it closer. Draco, you were working for the Dark Lord, and about to kill me," murmured Harry, kissing the nape of Draco's hair along his neck. Draco gasped almost too dramatically and turned, facing Harry. His face was streaked with tears, and he was shaking with sobs.

"No! Harry, none of that's true! I would never—I mean—never, I mean-" Harry silenced Draco by pressing two fingers to his lips and leaning into to kiss the tip of his nose softly, as to not startle the boy with a sudden movement. Draco seemed to be more fragile than Harry

"I trust you. And I love you," whispered Harry softly with a bit of hesitation in his voice. Draco blinked a few times in surprise then smiled lightly.

"We've only been...you know...for two days. You don't love me, Harry. You like me, and you like to shag," whispered Draco even quieter, as though someone would overhear, "but you don't love me. Don't say that."

Harry sighed and began wiping tears off the shuddering boy's face."I do. I love you, Draco. I love you so much. The way you reacted to that dream...Draco. You seem more shaken than me. I...I love you. And I think you love me."

There was a long, heavy pause. "I do. I love you so much, Harry. I love you." Draco began crying silently again, and Harry's vision became unexpectedly blurry as a few tears made their way down his own cheek. Draco laughed and sniffled.

"Look at us, crying like a bunch of little girls, we look pathetic, we should get up and see Dumbledore and-"

"Oh, shut up and kiss me."

And with that, Draco pulled Harry towards him by his collar, looking him deeply in the eyes, whispered something into his ear silently, and they drifted away in each others lips.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Tell me how I did! 


End file.
